


Hiatus Dreams

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [60]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	Hiatus Dreams

The crowds roar propelling him like a machine he swirrled over the stage, squinting his eyes against the blinding spotlights. A pool of energy gathered in his middle when he strained his muscles, got ready to jump, estimating the distance between him and the piano, ran towards it and launched high into the air, screams and flashlights carrying hi m higher…blinking Tyler opened his eyes, his breath sharp and sped up, his mind confused by the surroundings. There was no stage, no crowd, no music, all around him where silence, only the natures natural background sound coming through the open window. Disorientated Tyler recognised the smell fresh of sheets, a scent of home, not the one of clinical hotel beds, and the bright stagelight changed into the sun, shining through the half closed curtains. Slowly coming to himself, learning that it had been a dream he rubbed his eyes, somehow, still half asleep, when he felt a warm arm coming around his chest, a soft body pressing up to his side. More out of instinct then real reaction he warpped his arm around the delicate form beside of him, sighing deeply when his wife pressed a kiss into his neck, a silent „Good morning!“, gentle and sweet as she was. Taking a deep inhale Tylers nose found a home in her hair, and reality began to tug on him, bringing him into the present, into his bed, his house, his hometown. Ghosts oft he dream still stuck around though and Tyler shivered, not sure if it was in delight or fear, but it didn’t went unnoticed. Opening her deep blue eyes, drowning him deep inside her soul in an instant Jenna looked up at him, running her hand along his slightly scruffy jaw. „Nightmare?“ she asked, her voice still soaked in sleep, but so, so warm to his ears. Shaking his head Tyler nuzzled deeper into the sheets, turning his head just enough to kiss her palm, and humming content when she stroked it higher and into his hair. „No…a memory, if you want so.“ Leaning in she kissed his chest, right into the upper part of the hourglass inked there, and Tyler felt like she’d added another bunch of hours to his lifespan. 

„You miss them.“ She stated, an observation, not a question and Tyler sighed again, not able to find a name fort he strange feeling gripping a hold of him. It was bitter sweet, the way the leaves rustled on the outside, a distant conversation between two of their neighbours carried into their bed, the outside world breaking into their peace a bit. He didn’t want to admit it , still he knew lying was to no avail, Jenna knew him way better then that. „It’s weired.“ He breathed, closing his eyes and enjoying the way she played with his strands, her lips now landing like butterflies all over his face, leaving small tingling pecks. „It’s you.“ She replied, when she felt like having worshipped his features enough, and slid deeper a bit, nudging his chin up to have better access to his throat. Nibbling gently, not planning on breaking the skin Jenna worked her path there, from the left to the right, small shifts and jerks leading her the way to his most sensible points. Lingering on his pulse she sucked a bit, just enough to get skin between her teeth, rolling herself over so she came to lay on top of him. His arms gliding around her, hands resting on the small of her back Tyler concentrated on the feeling of her skin on his, every beautiful inch of her body pressed to his, nearly no farbic seperating them. There was a slight damp spot against his thigh, he could imagine how her silk pants were soaked there, like akways when she was so ready when he hadn’t even begun yet. Reigning in his thougths when she kissed him, letting his hands wander though, he slid his palms all over her back, her shoulders, around her sides, up to her breasts. Jenna laughed and leaned back a bit when he simply grabbed them, massaged them between his fingers, wearing a doey smile. Brushing his hair back she leaned down to kiss him once more, then hold him still, look him right in the eye. „I love you so much, you know that. And I know you miss them. And it’s alright.“ Trailing his eyes down the curve of her neck, never being able to rest, but bound to take in every square of her beauty, his fingertips brushing her nipples he drank in the soft noise she made, pushing herself higher and against him, making him come to live finally. 

There where no stagelight, but only the rays oft he morning sun, shinging over their garden, their neighbourhood, where the others had started to mow, and have their Saturday-morning banters down the street. It was so coventional, this house, this life, this moment…and yet it made him feel eternal when she pushed his boxers down to bring them close, close, closer. Stopping her when she rose above him to position herself, gribbed him between her long delicate fingers, Tyler fell in awe with the way her curls framed her face all over again, the sound of the birds outside like the perfect soundtrack to her being. Holding her hips, let her hoover above him he tried to sound firm but failed, his voice cracking in the middle of his speech. „I love you too…and you’re all I need. This…you, here, right now.“ Her free hand running up and down his chest Jenna sighed, breaking his resistance and pushing deeper, taking him in, connect them in the most intimate way. Once their hips met she fell foreward slowly, her hair tingling his nose, another open mouthed kiss pressed behind his ear when she whispered „Liar!“ while she rolled her hips, slow and without haste. This was not about getting off, not even making love, this was just about anchoring him here, in the present, about sharing each other. Printing her hips with his fingertips Tyler let his head fall back, not bothering to restraint he small noises that trickled from his lips. It gave him an infinite feeling of power, knowing that noone ever had held her like this, had felt her insides rubbing smoothly over their veins, clenching and pulling, rubbing and teasing at the same time. She was his with all her heart, soul and body, and so was he hers alone, a commitment to faith more then love once, now the keystone of their shared lifes. Sitting up again, stabeling herself with both of her hands on his shoulders Jenna sighed happily, increasing her rythm a bit, her eyes blissfully closed, and he wanted to cry on that sight, simply because he was sure never to see something more beautiful ever in life. Making him her hostage, even more then he was already her slave by will, she opened her lids suddenly, linking her gaze into his, the white zoom in his brain going silent. „You need her. You need music. You need the crowds, the people, the energy. You need to tell your message. You need to be out there.“ Her hand found his on the sheets beside his head, linking their fingers and he pulled it to his lips, kissed her knuckles weakly, breathing her name out, pleading. „Jenna….“ „Shhh…“ Riding him harder, letting her lust taking them over she held his fingers thightly, pushing against him, her body slick from the friction between them. „It’s alright. It’s just you! And I know you’ll always come back to me.“ Saturday mornings were that simple, yet that complicated. And whenever he felt stuck she made the roar explode and turned on all the lights…and Tyler kept floating.


End file.
